Family Is Always There
by Narnian Nights
Summary: What would happen if the Pevensie's grew up in 2008 England? Or if they had never been banned from Narnia? Well here's my take on the subject. Lucy Pevensies point of view.
1. Chapter 1 Old Memories Return

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one. **

Family Is Always There

Chapter 1. Old Memories Return

"So, girls vs. boys, or youngest vs. oldest, or what?" Edmund asked as we got ready to head outside. It had snowed the night before and we were getting ready to enjoy it. Mum and dad were out of town and were coming home Sunday. Two days to go. Also school started back Monday. Only three more days of winter vacation. Well at least for me concidering Peter, Susan, and Edmund graduated.

"Let's make it Peter and Lucy, vs. Edmund and I" Susan replied.

"Why" I asked.

"Wouldn't that make us even" Peter asked.

"Yeah, that's why I sugjested it" she said.

"Alright, it's Lu and me vs. Ed and Su." Peter said. We got up to leave and went out to enjoy our snow day.

About an hour later we came pilling back inside. It had been a tie. As soon as we had our wet coats off Susan and I ran into the kitchen to get some hot chocolate going. Peter and Edmund went to find a good movie to watch.

"I'm going in there to make sure they find something... appropriate." Susan said putting hers and Peter's hot chocolate in the microwave.

"Susan, I think their old enough to make the right decisions on what to watch" I replied.

"Still." she said unsure.

"Susan, Edmund's 18 and... overly mature. Peter's 21 and... worse than Edmund. I don't think we have anything to worry about." I replied.

"Good point but still, don't want some warrior movie." she said.

"And why not" I asked.

"No!" she said as she walked out.

"AND NO CHIC FLICKS!" I yelled.

"Yeah yeah yeah" I heard her say as she rounded the corner. I hated chich flicks. Probably worse than Peter and Edmund.

I had just put the hot chocolate in the microwave and closed the door when I heard 3 yells. I ran into the living room. They were all staring at the TV.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"THAT WAS 8 YEARS AGO!" Edmund yelled.

"WHAT!" I yelled finally getting their attention.

"This movie" Peter said.

I walked over to the TV to see what the problem was and saw the title 'The Chronicles of Narnia'. It definitely got my attention.

"Does that say Narnia" I asked.

"Yep" Susan said.

"How about we watch this. I mean if it has to do with us in ANY way we should watch it just to see" Peter said.

"I like that idea."Susan replied.

"Me too" I said.

"What's your opinion Ed" Peter asked. He had since turned pale.

"Ed" Peter asked.

"I just noticed something" he replied.

"What" I asked.

"It doesn't just say 'The Chronicles of Narnia' it also says 'The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe'. What if the witch stands for Jadis and the wardrobe stands for, well, the wardrobe." he said.

"I see where he's getting at" I said.

"Well then tell us because we have no clue" Peter said.

"Jadis. The treachory" I replied.

"Oh Ed" Susan cried "I see everything now. Maybe we shouldn't watch it."

"We've put that behind us and you know it" I said putting a hand on his shoulder "you have nothing to worry about."

He smiled down at me. "Thanks Lu" he said.

"So are we gonna watch it or not" Peter asked.

"Of course" Edmund replied.

So we all sat down and watched it. There were many parts we commentated on.

"Was I that hard on Lucy?" Edmund asked at the scene where I went to Peter about Edmund going to Narnia.

"Was I that hard on Edmund?" Peter asked at our first entrance into Narnia.

"Did I scream that loud?" Susan asked at the part where the wolf jumped Peter.

"Did I really hit the bullseye?" I asked at the part I had used my dagger at the target field.

"Man this movie is weird." Peter said at the part Edmund got to Aslan's Camp "As compared to what REALLY happened" Edmund replied.

"So that's what it looked like when I got stabbed" Edmund asked when the White Wicth stabbed him. "No." Peter replied "worse."

And so on.

Edmund walked upstairs without saying a word as soon as the movie was over.

"Is he ok" Susan asked.

"I'm sure he is. Probably the movie got to him. Or teen angst or somethin." Peter replied.

I was curled up in a ball on the end of the couch. I had been there ever since the scene Susan and Lucy snuck off after Aslan. Because I had known what was coming. I had been crying silently the whole time. Peter and Susan didn't notice. Both consumed in their own thoughts. I was surprised Susan didn't cry as well. But Edmund had noticed where I was at and how I was crying. He didn't want to watch Aslan be killed anymore than I did. So he had moved a little closer to me. I could have swore I saw tears in his eyes as well. I had started crying again when Edmund got stabbed. But now the movie was over. It brought back VERY bad memories for me. And probably for Edmund as well the way he went upstairs quick as lightning. I stayed in the same place I was for a few minutes while Peter and Susan talked.

Peter finally noticed me. "Lu you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm per...perfectly fine"I said, then I got up, and ran up the stairs to my room. When I had said that I had felt a new surge of tears making their way out and I couldn't stop them. They were already streaming down my face before I even made it to the stairs. I passed Edmund because he was coming back downstairs. At least that's what it looked like.

"Lu" he asked as I went flying passed him.

I slammed the door not meaning to. It just sorta happened. I flopped on my bed and started crying again. The movie had brought back painful memories for me. Just as it had for Edmund. Sure Peter and Susan went through alot, but I felt deep deep down(whether I wanted to admit it or not) Edmund and I had went through the most, we had the most painful memories. So it would affect us worse.

It was dark by now. It was a full moon. I got up on my windowsill and sat there starring out into the night crying like I hadn't since the night Aslan was killed. I heard my door open. I turned around expecting to see Peter or Susan, maybe even Edmund. But it was neither of the three. Aslan was walking in the room. And I was no longer in my room. I was in the garden at Cair Paravel. I got up and walked accross to him.

I was once again in one of my comfortable Narnia dresses.

I fell into him. I pushed my face into his mane.

"What troubles you Dear One" he asked.

"Old memories" I replied still crying into his mane.

"What has happened is over. You must focus on the future and what you must do for your land." he said.

"I know. But that night the Witch... killed you... it's... it's hard to forget"I replied crying harder.

"Child, I know it is hard to forget, but you must try." he said.

"I know" I said.

"Do you know why I chose you and your siblings my young Queen" he asked.

"No" I replied "we were so... imperfect.. and wrong for the job. We fought with each other constantly."

"And that is exactly it. I could have chosen anyone. But because of your, as you call it, imperfections you grew closer together. Because of what your brother did he wanted to be with you and your siblings more. He found he couldn't go through life without you like he thought. And you were able to trust me more than anyone else. And your sister needed to LEARN trust. And she did. And your older brother, he needed to learn to trust in me, and he needed to learn to show more compassion to Edmund. I had my reasons. And everything turned out right. Did it not?" he said finishing it with a question.

"Yes. It did" I replied.

"Dear One, whenever you are overwhelmed your siblings will ALWAYS be there for you. As will I" he said.

"I missed you Aslan" I said burying my face deeper into his mane.

I heard him purring.

"I am never far dear one."he replied. Those were the last words I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

Then I felt as though someone was picking me up. I opened my eyes to see Edmund. He put me on the bed and pulled the covers around me. I looked up at him.

"Go back to sleep" he said smiling "I didn't do this for you to wake up" he finished jokingly.

"Ok." I replied.

"Sleep well" he said kissing me on the forehead. He had done it just like Peter used to when I was younger. And that was all I remembered before drifting to sleep for the second time that night.


	2. Chapter 2 Coming Back To Myself

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok. Chapter 2 is up. And in the same day. That's progress. Enjoy!**

Family Is Always There

Chapter 2. Coming Back To Myself

I woke up the next morning feeling much better. Well, rested anyway. I looked at the clock. 7:34. It was stil early so I layed in my bed for a few extra minutes thinking over what Aslan had said. I supposed he did have a point. But had I imagined it? Was it a dream? Although there was the fact I was in my regular clothes and sitting in my windowsill one minute and sitting on a bench in a Narnia dress the next. Then after I had drifted to sleep. When I woke up I was in the middle of my floor in my regular clothes again with Edmund lifting me up to put me in my bed. No. It couldn't have been a dream. It was to real. Plus how would I have wound up on the floor.

I looked at the clock on my wall and it said... 10:47!

"Peter's gonna flip!" I whispered to myself. Noticing I still had my clothes from yesterday on I changed quickly. I took off toward the stairs. I ran into Edmund. We both fell.

"Whow. What's the hurry." he asked.

"It's nearly 11:00. Ed, Peter's gonna flip! We have to leave at 12:00! I still haven't eaten.. and"

"Calm down. I talked him into letting you sleep late. Although it wasn't hard. Concidering the condition you went to bed in last night. Plus Mum and Dad don't get home until TOMMORROW" he interupted me.

"Oh. Ok. Thanks Ed." I said letting him help me up, even though _I_ ran into _HIM_. We walked downstairs.

"Good morning" I said.

"Oh Lucy. Good morning. How'd you sleep?" Susan asked quickly.

"I'm fine Su." I replied amused. Ed came in behind me.

"Maybe it was a good thing we let her sleep in" Susan said to him.

"Why do you think I sugjested it? Don't you think I know my little sister?" he asked.

"Ok. You can stop that Oh Wise One" she mocked.

"Hey hey hey, that's MR. Wise One to you" he replied.

"So Wise One you want to go out for breakfast." Peter said from the doorway.

"Only if Susan and Lucy come. And it's MR. Wise One!" he replied.

"Of course the girls would come" he replied.

"So Mr. Wise One where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Just call me Wise One" he said.

"HEY!" Peter and Susan yelled.

"Why does she just call you Wise One and we have to call you Mr. Wise One." Peter asked.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe because she's the only one who hasn't mocked me" he replied.

"He has a point" Susan pointed out.

"So no one's answered. Where do you want to go for breakfast." Peter asked.

"You guys ACCTUALLY waited for me" I asked.

"Yep." they all replied.

"Well, anything but McDonald's." I replied.

"Oh come on. Why not" Edmund asked.

"Because I had it yesterday. We all did." I replied.

"Hm. Good explanation" he replied.

"How about that little Cafe down the corner." Peter asked.

"Sounds good to me" Susan replied.

"Same here" Edmund replied.

"I guess." I replied.

"Alright we'll leave in a few minutes. Is everyone ready" Peter asked.

"Yes." we all answered.

"Good then. We can just walk." he said.

"Yes!" Edmund and I exclaim.

"Awww Peter, do we HAVE to walk" Susan moans.

Edmund and I roll our eyes.

"Well, ok." Peter goes.

"WHAT!" Edmund and I yell.

"I''m not finished. YOU can drive there while WE walk." he replied.

Edmund and I looked over at Susan expectantly.

"But I don't want to just drive by myself. It wouldn't make sense." she replied.

"Weeeellll, Edmund said.

"Don't go there" she said giving him a stern look.

We give each other a high five behind our backs to where she can't see.

"Your decision" Peter replied standing up straight and crossing his arms with a stern look on his face. He was being completely serious. "Fine." she replied "but it's so cold outside."

"Yes, but it's also very beautiful outside today. There's still some snow on the ground but to where you won't slip. The sky's clear. It's wonderful." I replied.

"Alright. Fine. And Peter, when did you turn into dad?" she asked.

"Well, let's see somewhere around.."

"Shut up" she said interupting Peter.

Soon we left. It was a wonderful walk to the cafe. It was a beautiful morning. And Edmund gave me a piggy back ride all the way there. It was even more rewarding when Susan scolded us. That may seem weird but coming from _Susan _it was funny. And even though Edmund's 18 and I'm 16 DOESN'T mean we can't be kids sometimes!


	3. Chapter 3 A Problem Resolved

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Note: I hope you like this next chapter!**

Family Is Always There

Chapter 3. A Problem Resolved

We got to the Cafe in just a few minutes. The waitress that seated us turned out to be a friend of Susan's. Edmund and I sat on one side of the table while Susan and Peter sat on the other. I was looking at the menu trying to decide what to get. I heard the door open but payed no attention. It was Saturday morning. Not to mention winter break. So they were bound to be busy. They already were. Though they wouldn't be as much after Monday because that's when school started back.

"What's turkey sausage" Edmund asked.

Peter shrugged.

"I think it's a substitue for regular sausage made out of turkey meat instead of... pig." I said studdering on the last part. I had such an attatchment to animals I was almost thinking of going veggy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little cutie from school" I heard someone say from behind me. The voice made my blood run cold. I tried to ignore it.

"Hello" said a guy walking up to the table. I started slidding in my seat.

"Um.. hello." Peter responded. Edmund looked up from his menu with a raised eyebrow.

"Here are your drinks" the waitress said coming up and putting our drinks on the table.

"Who are you exactly" Edmund asked picking up his coke.

"I'm Lucy's boyfriend" he replied.

He said this at the time Edmund took a sip which made him almost choke. He started coughing uncontrollably.

"I am not" I nearly yelled "you've been stalking me..."

"Wait! Stalking you." Peter interupted. A couple people were looking by now.

"Just go away" I growled.

"I don't think so, honey." he said putting his arm on my shoulder and I pushed it off immediately.

"Oh. A little snippy today I see." he said "nothing a nice movie couldn't fix."

"Get... away... from me" I growled. Peter and Susan exchanged glances.

"Now now now no need in hiding it anymore" he said.

"I THINK she said get away from her" Edmund said standing up. He stood a few inches taller than this creep.

"Listen to him." Peter said standing up as well.

"What do you think I'm afraid of you?" the guy asked shakily.

"You know what happened to the last guy that went after Lucy" Susan asked standing up as well.

"Wha...what?" he asked.

"He was last seen with Edmund in an ally and no one has seen him since" she replied "and that's just Edmund." she said with a smirk and looking back at Peter.

"Now _THAT_ was a dirty job." Edmund said smirking, quit evil too. That was all the guy needed to run out the door. I slipped down in the chair.

"If that guy ever even LOOKS at you again tell Peter, Susan or I." Edmund said sitting back down keeping his eyes on the door.

"Is everything all right here" I heard someone ask from behind me. I looked around to see a police officer. I nodded. I was really shaken up by that incident.

"You ok Lu" Edmund asked. I nodded again. The police officer just stood there.

"Are you sure" Susan asked. I nodded a third time. The officer still stood there.

"If you don't mind my asking, what was that about?" the officer asked.

"Just a problem resolved" I replied.

"Are you ready to order" the waitress asked. I turned around. Peter looked around at us.

"Well." he asked.

"Yes." Susan replied.

"Sure" Edmund said.

"Yeah" I replied.

Finally the officer walked away while the waitress took our orders. I wasn't exactly looking forward to school in two days. Maybe Edmund would walk me there. Because mum, and dad would be back Sunday which meant Susan and Peter would be going back to college. Edmund didn't start college until next year, but he was finished with highschool. Soon I would be all alone. I wasn't looking forward to that.

What if it came to Narnia by myself. Could I handle that. Or would Aslan bring them? I didn't know. And I was somewhat interested to find out. So we ate and headed back home. I was silent the entire time. During eating _and_ walking home. No one noticed. Edmund would glance over at me but he wouldn't address me about anything.

We got home and I snuck off to my room before anyone noticed. I didn't feel like talking. I looked at my clock. 12:27 p.m. It was still early.

I was still thinking about last night when this incident happened and it didn't help any. I was sitting in my windowsill, again, when I heard a knock at my door.

"Please go away" I asked politely.

Whoever it was apparently went away because they didn't knock again. But I had heard a sigh from the other end. A few minutes later it seemed to be getting really late really fast. I heard another knock.

"Please go away" I said just as politely before. I heard another heavy, slightly heavier, sigh. I went back starring out of my windowsill and it seemed almost suddenly it was getting dark. I heard another knock.

"Please go away" I said just as patiently as before. They knocked again this time more persistent.

"Please go away" I said a little more impatiently.

Whoever it was knocked again.

"Fine. Come in" I said finally giving in. But I looked away. I didn't care about talking. I heard the door handle turn. The door opened. Someone walked in.

"Have you been there all day" I heard Peter ask.

I nodded my head.

"Ever since we got home" he asked again.

I nodded my head again, still not looking over.

"Lu, what's wrong? Susan said she tried to talk but you wouldn't open the door. Ed said he tried and you wouldn't open the door. What's up?" he asked. Apparently Susan and Edmund had went to Peter after the failures. In other words, the brought out the big gun. He could usually make us feel guilty and come out of our shells quicker. So whenever one of us couldn't get the other to talk we went to Peter. Apparently that's what they did.

"It's nothing." I replied quickly without looking around.

"Nothing." he repeated "Nothing makes you avoid us, makes you sit in your room all day. Lu, that doesn't sound like NOTHING to me." It wasn't meant harshly but that's how it sounded. I broke down.

"Lucy" he exclaimed after he saw the affect he had had "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know" I replied through tears. He came over to me.

"Lucy, please talk to me. You used to confide in me ALL the time. Where did that Lucy go?" he asked.

"I don't know if you'd understand" I replied.

"Lucy, no matter what, if I understand it or not that doesn't matter. I'll always be there to support, help, or comfort you if I need to or you need it." he replied.

So I explained to him the effect the movie had had on me. He SEEMED to understand. I explained to him of my meeting with Aslan and what he said. He looked thoughtful at that. I had stopped crying by now.

"Memories" he said "that's what this is all about. Memories."

"Yes" I replied.

"How about this" he said "try remembering the BETTER memories to outway the worse memories. That's what I do."

"You have bad memories you think about" I asked.

"Of course." he replied.

"Like Edmund getting stabbed and laying dying in the grass, or you almost drowning, or the wolves going after you and Susan in the tree. For those I think of you and Susan climbing the trees FOR FUN at Cair Paravel. Or you, Susan, Edmund, and I swimming in the great river during the SUMMER and FOR FUN. Plus Ed's with us. And for Edmund dying I think of the times where I would beat Edmund at sparring and he would trip. It helps."

"Thanks Pete" I said.

"No problem" he replied. I walked over and hugged him.

"Come on. I think you may be in need of supper. I went and picked it up. Though you may want to warm it up. Edmund, Susan and I have already eaten. " he said.

"What we can't cook now" I asked.

"Mum said stick to take out as much as possible." he replied. So I took the hand he offered and he walked with me downstairs. I took the plate Susan offered me and went to the microwave.

"How'd you do that" I heard her whisper.

"It wasn't easy" he whispered back.

I opened the microwave. The hot chocolate from the day before was still there.

"Um guys. We left the hot chocolate in the microwave." I said.

"Just dump em out" Susan replied.

And everything seemed back to normal. But it was only the beginning.

**Ok. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. It was interesting to wright. I want some more reviews before I put the next Chapter up! So please if you want the next chapter review! **


	4. Chapter 4 Narnia Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok. Chapter 4 is up! I hope you enjoy! **

Family Is Always There

Chapter 4. Narnia Again

That night we were sitting down to watch TV. It had started snowing again so we were getting ready for another movie since it was already dark when it had started snowing. I was, once again, getting the hot chocolate started when I heard a yell from upstairs. I had been holding one of the glasses and I almost dropped it. Then I felt a hand go over my mouth and I did drop it. It shattered making a loud noise and sending glass and unwarm water everywhere. I tried to wiggle out of the grasp.

"Lucy you alright" I heard Peter yell from the other room. I wiggled more trying to make as much noise as possible.

"Lu" I heard him say again. The person started pulling me back.

"Lucy" he yelled again this time sounding worried. For some reason this person was doing everything in their might to get me to back up without hurting me. I was nearly out of the door when Peter came in the room. But it was to late the door was shut. As soon as I was out the person let me go. I backed up to see who it was and it was... "Edmund" I said shocked.

"Sorry I had to do it that way but there wasn't much choice" he replied.

"What" I asked.

"Are you even paying attention to where we are" he asked. I looked around and we were no longer outside but in Cair Paravel. In the treasuery.

"So I was safe the whole time" I asked.

"Do you REALLY think I would hurt you" he asked.

"No. Just making sure" I replied. He just shook his head somewhat amused. I started looking through a chest.

"What are you doing" he asked. I picked out a shirt, pants, and an overtunic and threw them at Edmund.

"Here. Does this suit you your Majesty?" I asked bowing.

"I suppose" he said turning up his nose jokingly.

"You know Peter's going to kill you right?" I asked.

"Yep." he replied "Hand me a sword will you?" he asked. I shuffled through the chest until I found his sword. I tossed it to him.

"Thank you." he said. I picked out a dress for myself. I found my dagger and cordial. We went to seperate places and changed. It was good to feel my dagger by my left side and my cordial to my right again. I walked back out. Edmund was standing there tapping his foot.

"What took you so long" he asked.

"I'm a girl Ed. It takes a little longer to change." I replied.

"And do your hair" he said.

"Exactly" I replied.

"Ready to make an appearance" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I replied. We climbed the stairs. When we got to the top we tried to figure out where to go next.

"So King Edmund where to now" I asked.

"Well, I'm not sure" he said. I grunted. So we just started walking.

"You know" he said stopping me "your not making my job any easier."

"What job is that?" I asked.

"Keeping guys away from you. Did you have to pick THAT dress?" he asked.

"What? It's modest" I replied.

"Yeah but it flatters your figure WAY to well. Gain some weight or something!" he said.

"No way!" I replied.

"I don't think she has to." we heard a voice from behind us. I turned around to see Peter standing there.

"Peter" I exclaimed. I ran over to him.

"What are you doing here" I asked.

"I should ask the same" he replied.

"I think the dress suit's her fine" I heard someone else say. I turned around and saw Susan.

"Susan" I exclaimed. I ran over to her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked getting excited.

"Calm down Lu." she said holding my shoulders.

"Repeat after me. I will be calm. I will be calm." she said.

"I will be bouncy. I will be bouncy" I replied.

"This is no use." she said.

"This is some use." I replied.

"Alright that's it" she said.

"Alright that's not it" I replied.

"ENOUGH!" Peter yelled snapping Susan and I back to reality.

"Now come on. Let's go find Caspian" he said.

We followed behind him. Edmund and I brought up the end.

"Lucy's in trouble" he sang.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped.

Eventually we found him. But it was not for good news to us. Mainly for me.


	5. Chapter 5 Telmarine Troubles

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok here's chapter 5. I hope you like it!**

Family Is Always There

Chapter 5. Telmarine Troubles

"Yes. I'm sorry to say it but they are" Caspian said.

"Why Lucy though? Peter asked.

I toned everything out to think for myself. So the Telmarines were after me. They wanted me... for their Queen. I'M 16! I'm not ready for marriage. And I knew Peter, Susan, and Edmund wouldn't allow it either. But I didn't want anyone to go to battle for me. I've seen that before. Even if it was Susan instead of me. I know we won but still I don't like battles over me because then, I can't fight.

"So that's what we'll HAVE to do." Susan finished.

"Huh?" Edmund and I said at the same time. Apparently he had been thinking too.

"The plan" Susan replied. She looked at us both.

"Don't tell me you weren't listening." she said shaking her head.

"I was just thinking." I replied.

"Same here" Edmund replied.

"Oh well, I'm not going to repeat it. You'll see it when it comes time" she said.

"Ok" I said not caring. Edmund just gave her a dirty look. Then Trumpkin walked in.

"Your Majesties, theirs a visitor." he said.

"Who?" Caspian asked.

"4 telmarines" he replied.

"What's their business?" Peter asked standing up.

"I don't know." he replied.

We walked down there. And someone brought Susan a horse already tacked up, and ready for what seemed a few days ride. We walked up to the Telmarines.

"Ahh. King Caspian, King Peter, and King Edmund. It's so good to see you again." the first Telmarine said.

"Ahem" Susan said.

"And Queen Susan. And Queen Lucy" he said holding his gaze on me. "My how you've grown" he said. Peter and Edmund pushed me behind them.

"Leave her out of this" Peter said.

"How can we do that?" he asked "When she's the reason for our coming." I was quit startled at this.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Hand the Queen over or we'll have to resort to higher measures." the Telmarine said pulling out his sword and motioning for the other Telmarines to do the same. Susan automatically grabbed my wrist as Caspian, Peter, and Edmund ripped out their swords.

"Get on the horse" she said. I mounted the horse. It turned out to be a talking horse. Directly from the line of Phillippe. Then she grabbed Edmund.

"Go with her, protect her as best as you can." she said.

"Ok" Edmund said mounting up behind me "But where do we go?" he asked. "Don't worry." she replied "You know where to go" she said to the horse. He kept his sword out. Our only exit was to pass the Telmarines.

"You stear, I'll take care of the rest." he said. He held on to me with one hand. We gallopped out of the castle. He had to swipe one Telmarine though. The Telmarine was heading directly for me but Edmund had to good a grip on me even if he _had_ gotten past his sword. The horse took us into the woods. After a few minutes Edmund put his sword up. We continued gallopping farther and farther away from Cair Paravel. Where were we going? Were we being kidnapped by a talking horse? No. It seemed impossible. We continued on and soon we were being followed by about 5 or 6 Telmarines.

"Pull her to a stop" Edmund said.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Just do it and get ready to fight" he said. I was nervous because I only had my dagger but I had learned in the past years to trust him when it came to such things as this. I pulled her to a stop. Her name was Nancy. He dismounted and motioned for me to do the same. He started shuffling around in his pocket. He pulled out a little laser light. He started shining it up in the trees. And moved it around. The Telmarines eyes followed it everywhere.

"It's so pretty" one of them said. I knew what he was planning know. I snuck around the other side and silently pulled out my dagger. I started at the back. I drove it into the first mans back. Then another, then another before the others even knew what was happening. Then Edmund came up to help. Then we had the rest down in a matter of moments.

"What's up with you and the flashlights?" I asked. He just shrugged.

So we climbed back on Nancy and continued our journey to wherever this horse was taking us. We were at the mercy of a horse. This was a comforting thought.


	6. Chapter 6 Attackers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: This one was VERY interesting to write. **

Family Is Always There

Chapter 6. Attackers

We continued on. I started wondering what we were going to eat. We started trotting instead of gallopping. All of us were getting tired. Edmund and I had switched places which put me behind him. I liked this seating much better because I could rest my head on his back. I was almost asleep when I heard a faint gallopping. Edmund turned around and his eyes got big. He commanded Nancy to gallopp. I looked around and there was about 10 Telmarine soldiers heading our way.

"Hang on tight" he yelled. And about that time Nancy took off. I kept looking back and it seemed no matter how fast we were going they always got closer and closer and closer.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

He just shook his head. He never gave up! Especially if it put Peter, Susan, and I in danger. And that would certainly put me in danger. So I knew I had to do something. But then a plan fell into place right before my eyes. I hadn't been paying attention and Nancy had to jump a log. I wasn't gripping Edmund to tight at the time and I slipped off. I landed with a hard thud. The telmarines automatically surrounded me. I was still on the ground. At first I didn't know what to do but when one of them tried to grab at me I knew I'd have to fight... hard. I looked through one of the gaps and Edmund was incredibly pale. I could tell he was trying to think of an idea.

I pulled out my dagger and took care of the guy who tried to grab me. 1 down 9 to go. And I knew they'd try to gang up on me eventually but I fought my heart out until the remaining 4 surrounded me tighter. That's when Edmund attacked. I was guessing he had either been in shock and snapped out of it or had been waiting for timing or something in between those two. So two of them went after Edmund and two stayed to try and take me. One slammed me up against the tree. I hit my head hard and it knocked the breath out of me. But then one of the telmarines fell dead right in front of me. I thought it was Edmund at first but he was still over to the side taking care of the two telmarines after him.

I drove my dagger into the last telmarine that was after me as I noticed one of Edmund's attackers were falling dead as well then the other, but he looked utterly confused. I looked around and my head swam. Apparently from hitting the tree. I tried to take a step but collapsed intead. I didn't pass out, but from the pain I truely wanted to. Edmund was talking to a stranger.

"Hey Lucy get this..." he started to say "Lucy" he asked. Then apparently he noticed me because he rushed over.

"Lucy what's wrong?" he asked.

"I, I hit my head." I answered. I was nervous to what his response would be, but I didn't know why.

"Hmm. Maybe we should take a rest for the night then." he said concerned.

"No no no, the farther we get tonight, wherever we're going, the better." I replied.

"If you think you can" he replied. I nodded my head. He helped me up.

"Ok, what I was going to say was this man helped us." Edmund said walking me over to the stranger.

"Thank you" I said. He bowed.

"Whatever I can do to help your Majesties. It was my honor." he replied. I curtsied slightly, afraid I would collapse again.

"Well, you best be on your way, if your to get anywhere tonight." the stranger replied. I curtsied and Edmund bowed before walking back to Nancy. I felt really lightheaded. I got in the front this time. Edmund said it was to keep me steady. But when he got on behind me he gasped.

"Lucy, your heads bleeding" he said.

"What?" I asked. I knew it hurt and all but not this bad.

"Use your cordial before it affects you to much." he said. So I did. And I felt better within minutes. Then we took off again. Once again at the mercy of a talking horse. But it didn't bother me this time because she had told me where we were going. Archenland. I just hoped they would give us a place to stay like Susan said they probably would. Nancy had the same hope. I could tell Edmund was slightly doubtful about it. But we continued on. And soon we were being chased by yet another set of telmarines. This time their were what looked to be about 7 or 8 of them. And we got lost.

But then it started looking familiar. Then we found a lampost. Edmund started looking around. I was still starring at the lampost. He then dismounted and made me do the same. The he started pulling me into the thickets.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Nancy went and hid somewhere else. But a few Telmarines were right at our backs. Then the branches turned into coats and I knew what was going to happen before it even happened. We tumbled out of the wardrobe. I looked over at him.

"Well that was nice! How are we gonna get back now?!" I asked. Then we heard a bumping on the back of the wardrobe. I peeked back in. I went to the very back and was starring face to face with a telmarine. I yelped and jumped back. I slipped off the edge of the door but Edmund caught me.

"What?" he asked.

"Telmarines. Still in there." I replied still starring in it.

"Well we'll have to wait then." he replied. Then the door to the room opened.

"Well now. What were you two doing in the wardrobe" someone asked.

We looked up and all I could do was smile...

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry I ended it like this! But just wait until the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 Battle And An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Note: This one has two POV's. Susan and Lucy. I hope it works! Enjoy!**

Family Is Always There

Chapter 7. Battle And An Old Friend

"Alright, battle is our only option. I do NOT want my sister to be the wife of a Telmarine." Peter said.

I sighed. I knew Lucy hated when battles were over her hand in marriage. She deserved nothing like this. I just hoped her and Edmund got safely away. I knew Edmund would want to go to battle but Lucy needed him more at the moment.

"If things go well enough maybe Lucy will never have to know there was a battle over her" Peter finished.

"But that wouldn't be right" I replied.

"She's right" Caspian replied sadly.

"Ok. But who's gonna tell her." Peter asked. Caspian and I exchanged glances and then glanced back at Peter.

"You expect me to tell her don't you?" he asked. Caspian and I nodded our heads. He groaned.

"Fine, after it's over I'll tell them what happened." he replied.

"Thanks Pete" I said standing up and giving him a hug "your a hero."

"Yeah yeah yeah, like I haven't heard that before. Maybe it was the time I took an arrow for you." he said.

"Hey I didn't ask you to do that." I replied. So the plans were set. We would go to battle in 3 days.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"PROFESSOR KIRKE!" I exclaimed jumping up and grabbing him. He chuckled. Edmund smiled.

"My how you've grown" the Professor said pulling me back and getting a good look at me. "Turning into a beautiful young woman" he said smiling "And that dress looks good on you too." he said. Then I noticed I was still wearing my Narnia dress.

"I knew I was to comfortable" I replied smiling.

"And Edmund" he said looking over at Edmund. "A very handsome young man indeed. Your as tall as me now." he said smiling.

"Thank you sir" he said blushing.

"How old are you two now?" he asked.

"I'm 16. Ed's 18." I replied.

"Ah. So your considered an adult now, are you?" he asked Edmund.

"I guess" Edmund replied.

"He graduated this year" I said.

"You did. Are you planning on going to college?" he asked.

"Next year." Edmund replied. This made me feel sad again.

"What's wrong? Aren't you proud of him?" the Professor asked.

"Yes. Of course! But, I'll be alone" I replied finishing the end very quietly. Edmund looked like he felt guilty now.

"I see" the Professor said. "Well, what would you say to coming and visiting sometime? And bringing Peter and Susan with you." he asked. This brought a smile to my face.

"That would be wonderful!" I replied joyfully.

"Yeah. The first time we had too. Did mum and dad REALLY have to go to America?" Edmund asked.

"It was good for them" I replied "Plus remember what BECAME of that trip?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied smiling "We went to Narnia."

"The most wonderful time of our lives!" I said.

"By the way. I'm sorry I couldn't take you two in the last time your parents went to America. But I lost the house there for a little while. But I got it back thankfully." he said.

"It's no problem. Our cousin Eustace ended up going to Narnia with us." Edmund replied.

"Ah yes. Peter told me about him. He got a call from you two and you were very excited." the Professor replied.

"We better go" Edmund said.

"Well come visit anytime! My doors always open!" he said.

"We'll definitely have to take you up on that" I replied.

"Most definitely" Edmund replied.

"My how you two have grown. It seems just like yesterday you were 10 and 12 and not getting along very well." he said. Then he got a funny look on his face. "You do still get along well right?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied. Edmund put his arm around my shoulder.

"ALOT better than we did!" he replied. The Professor smiled.

"Good then" he replied. "Still protective of her" he asked looking at Edmund.

"OVER protective you mean" I said looking up at Edmund.

"I'm not near as bad as Peter" he replied.

"Wanna bet?" I asked. He just gave me a look.

"Well, go on you two. Come visit soon!" the Professor said walking us to the wardrobe.

"Of course" I said giving him another hug. He shook Edmund's hand and we walked through closing the wardrobe door behind us.


	8. Chapter 8 Together Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: The first part is Susan's POV and the second is Lucy's POV! Hope you like it! **

Family Is Always There

Chapter 8. Together Again

Susan and Lucy's POV

"I don't know! I just want my little brother and sister back! They've been gone a week! The battles over! Archenland said they never showed up! WHERE ARE THEY!" Peter yelled. I just wanted to tell him to shut up, but I knew where he was coming from, I felt the same way!

"Your Majesties, you have guests." Trumpkin said walking in with a smile on his face.

"Well, tell them to come back another time." Peter said.

"Oh. So I guess we will have to go stay with the Professor, right Lu?" I heard someone ask. I spun around to see Edmund and Lucy in the doorway. I ran and grabbed them, tears of joy streaming down my face.

"Ok, what part of no hugging me unless I've been gone for more than 5 days don't you understand?" Edmund asked.

"But it's been a week." I replied. Edmund and Lucy exchanged confused glances.

"You must be joking right?" Edmund asked.

"No. We've already had the battle, by the way Lucy, the telmarines aren't after you anymore." I replied.

"Yay! How much blood spilled?" she asked.

"Which side?" I asked.

"Both, but seperate." she replied.

"Our side, not much. Theirs, well, more than ours anyway." I replied. She looked relieved.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what did you say about the Professor?" Susan asked.

"Well long story short, we were looking for a hiding spot from the telmarines, tumbled out of the wardrobe, waited out the telmarines and something was urging us to come back to Cair" I replied.

"Oh" Susan said confused.

"Well, I feel dirty so I'm gonna go clean up." I said. Susan just nodded her head. I walked out and I heard Peter and Edmund catching up with each other, as in the battle, and the talk with the Professor. I went to go find another dress when I was starring at my room, my England room! I screamed. I heard running from behind me but I couldn't move. The others bumped into me and we flew through the door, the door slamming shut behind us. I immediately jumped up and opened the door and I was starring into the hallway.

"Peter, get your bloody butt off of me!" Edmund yelled. I turned around and when we had tumbled through Peter had accidently wound up on Edmund's back. I walked over and helped Susan up as Peter struggled to get up. Edmund literally pushed him off sending him to flop on the floor.

"Come on you two, let's go. Mum and dad get home tommorrow so it's our last night alone just the four of us. And being seperated by two's for a few days doesn't help us any, so let's go." Susan said.

"I get to pick the movie!" Edmund yelled.

"No you don't it's my turn!" I yelled. We raced each other down the stairs for the remote. We reached it at the same time and there was a great struggle. Edmund tried to tickle me to get me to let it go but I just clung all the tighter! I was standing on the couch and had the remote high above my head when Peter jumped up on the couch and grabbed it then hopped back down.

"Now you two stop fighting over this remote. It's Ed and mine turn to fight over it" he said. Edmund jumped up on the couch and gave a battlecry before literally jumping on Peter. Susan had just walked in the room and stopped as soon as she saw that. Then they started wrestling on the floor. Susan helped me down off of the couch.

"It's my turn to pick!" Edmund yelled.

"No it's Lucy's" Peter yelled.

"Your fighting for me Pete. Awe that's so sweet." I said. Although right now I was perfectly content in watching this. Finally they stopped when Peter got Edmund in a headlock. Susan grabbed the remote.

"We will choose together." she said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." they said.

"Hot chocolate?" I asked.

"Of course." she replied.

I walked into the kitchen when I heard "NOOOOOOO! NOT A CHIC FLICK!" and a scream from Edmund. I just shook my head as I heard Susan give an evil laugh. I got the water in 4 mugs and walked over to the microwave where 3 cups sat in it. I started cracking up. Peter, Susan, and Edmund peeked their heads in as though I were crazy.

"We left the hot chocolate in the microwave." I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok. I hope you like it! Any questions, comments I'll be happy to have them! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
